1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a slidable and automatic rotatable apparatus, and more particularly to a slidable and automatic rotatable apparatus providing the portable electronic device with a first status and a second status.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the rapid advance in electronic industry in recent years, portable electronic devices such as mobile phone and personal digital assistant (PDA) have become more and more popular.
Take the mobile phone for example. The mobile phone, which enables telecommunication whenever and wherever it is needed, has become an important telecommunication device to consumers. Apart from the basic conversation function, the mobile phone also provides transmission services such as voice mail and text message to encompass a wider range of functions.
For a user, sending/receiving a text message is a frequently used function of a mobile phone. Therefore, whether the input method of a text message is easy or not is directly relevant to the convenience of operation, hence becoming an important factor in purchasing a mobile phone.
The current practice regarding the arrangement of the key pad of a mobile phone is to add letter key function to the number keys of 0˜9. For example, the 26 English alphabets A˜Z are assigned to 10 number keys. Thus, each of the number keys also denotes at least 3 English alphabets, e.g., the number key ‘2’ also denotes English alphabet ‘A’, ‘B’ and ‘C’. Since each number key also denote plural English alphabets, when using the number keys input a text message, the user has to press a number key first then pick up the desired English alphabet to be inputted. The more English alphabets to be inputted, the more selections have to be made. This is indeed annoying. Moreover, it is inconvenient for users who are not familiar with the arrange of English alphabet on the number keys to spend a large amount of time searching for the right letters to be inputted